


Snow Angels

by sarahborg66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahborg66/pseuds/sarahborg66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel of course has gotten sick this winter season, but he's surprised to find a mysterious neighbor shoveling his driveway. With who it turns out being, he really doesn't mind being sick all that much anymore.</p><p>Inspired by the au's provided here: http://nowrunalong.tumblr.com/post/112321413160/its-so-darn-cold-outside-aus and how I've been sick almost the whole of last week.</p><p>I don't know how long I'm going to run with it, but we'll see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a vague/rough start to what I have in mind, at least a few more chapters to come?
> 
> I'm a big fan of using multiple P.O.V. and I always have been, hopefully it works for this?
> 
> Edit: It says 1/1 but I plan on multiple chapters!

It’s been more than three days, you’d think that someone would get over a lousy cold already, right?

Not with Castiel apparently. He’s still in his and his brother’s shared living room struggling to get air through his nostrils while the t.v. is on now mostly as background noise so it’s not just his sniffling echoing throughout the house on it’s own. Especially without his older brother Gabe home, as he was on a business trip to some baker convention or whatever. He hadn’t paid too special of attention to all he said since his head felt swollen from how congested he was. He was just thankful that it was Sunday so he had only missed Friday from working, and hopefully he won’t miss tomorrow. Immediately after that thought crosses his mind, Castiel sneezes loud enough to know that he will most definitely be missing work tomorrow as well.

He slowly stands up, careful not to lose his balance in the process, and turns the Space Heater next to the couch off. He’s wrapped around a comforter that was brought down from his bed to go on his way to make himself another cup of steaming hot tea when he hears the scraping of a shovel against a driveway. It wasn’t uncommon with the weather, and it wasn’t bad timing either since it had been snowing for the majority of the time that Castiel had been sick. According to the news this was going to end up being one of the few calm moments without billowing snow and wind within the next few days as well, making it a prime time for shoveling. The only thing that made Castiel notice this act was how close this sounded. Usually he could hear it if it was coming from one of the neighbors on either side of the house, but no. This sounded like it were to be in his own driveway.

Instead of heading for the kitchen, he turns towards the windows to the outside to check out his driveway, and sure enough someone was shoveling it. He wasn’t sure who it was, but they did not look prepared for the weather that they were facing while shoveling in their jeans and scuffed up leather jacket with a knit hat and scarf hiding all but the eyes of their face. In no time at all, Castiel opened the front door, wary to not stepping out into the snow in his socks.

“Hey!” Castiel said, tightening the blanket around him further as instinct to the sudden blast of cold wind on him. It didn’t catch the person’s attention. He tried waving his arm, “Hello?”

The person paused as they were heaving their shovel full of snow to a growing bank on the side of the driveway. They dumped the snow off, returned the wide shovel made for pushing snow down to their side and waved. As confused as Castiel remained, he waved back. The person quickly started making their way over the snow mound walking the covered pathway to the front door, to which Castiel stepped back slightly.

“Go back inside! You’re sick!” A gruff voice yelled, still feet away from the front door yet still approaching. This took Castiel back. How did he know he was sick?

The figure made it to the door, and _oh_. Castiel was entranced by the bold green eyes that stood out from inside the depths of the layers of scarf and the concern that laid within them. Even as hidden as they are there were still freckles that popped across the small remainder of the expanse around the black scarf. “Excuse me?”

“Please, go inside.” The voice panted, close enough to see the scarf move along with the mouth hidden behind of it. “Being out here won’t help you any more with that cold.”

“How did you-?” Castiel starts, but he shakes his head, slowly backing away from the doorway. This mysterious person had to be nearly as cold as himself. “Please, come in.”

The figure nods, making sure to kick their boots free of as much snow before stepping inside. They close the door behind them and quickly unravel the scarf from around their face. The gasp of relief they sigh matches the one Castiel makes internally to this mysterious figure.

“‘S Cold as hell out there.” They mutter, coming eye to eye with Castiel, a chiseled jawline and lips reddened from the change in temperatures joining the pair of bright green eyes. When they match eye to eye they both pause in their tracks, focusing on the other.

There was a warmth in his chest that he had not felt in a while, and not because he had the Space Heater turned up a little bit higher than usual. “I’ve noticed, yes,” Castiel says carefully. He sniffles to clear his nose a little, taking the serious tone away from his comment. The stranger now standing in his house stands just as awkwardly as himself. “Who are you?”

“I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.” He says, sticking his hand out with a radiating smile on his face. “I live across the street and a few houses down.”

Castiel just stares between his face and his outward hand. “I don’t think you want to shake my hand if you somehow know that I’m sick.”

Dean only nods his hand and retracts his hand. “Right, about that.” He clears his throat, taking his also black hat off as well. Short, light brown hair stands up in multiple directions. “Your brother Gabe told me that he’d be out of town and that you were sick so he wanted me to help keep an eye on the place for him while he’s gone.” The name rings a bell, maybe Gabe had mentioned him, maybe he hadn’t. Maybe he had heard it from one of the mandatory Home Owners meetings that he had gone to. Dean stands out of his boots, moving to the side and wiggles his toes in his thick R2D2 clad socks. Castiel smiles slightly at them before bringing his gaze back up to his face.

“So you decided to shovel our driveway?” Castiel ponders, sniffling once again. Dean smiles, nodding. “Why?”

“Because it needed to be shoveled.” He shrugs. He walks past him, looking around curiously into the house. Castiel slowly follows him, seeing him turn into the kitchen. “You got any tea?”

Castiel nods even though Dean wouldn’t see it since he was behind him,  and hands him a box of his cold soothing tea when they get into the kitchen, receiving a bright smile that brought warmth better than the Space Heater again to his chest. “And so you’re just coming into my home to make tea?”

“Because you’re sick.” Dean says as he fills the kettle that was on the stove already with more water from the sink. “And when you’re sick, tea helps.”

Castiel isn’t sure who this Dean guy entirely is, but he still shuts off the faucet and Dean looks up (down, since he’s a few inches taller than Castiel) from it with a curious look. “So let me get this straight, -” Castiel immediately turns around and sneezes followed by a few deep coughs. He doesn’t turn around because his hand is holding back snot, but a box of tissues comes to his side attached to Dean’s hand.

“Like I said, sick.”

\-----

Dean believed Gabriel when he said he was leaving town and that his baby brother was sick. He even empathized Gabe’s wariness of leaving him since he himself had to do the same before when him and Sam were a lot younger and he hated it. He was sure to promise Gabe that he would look out for his brother Castiel for him. He also promised to make sure that he doesn’t try to leave the house to feed the stray cats, because that’s what Gabe definitely thought was the cause for the newfound illness in him. After that conversation he did notice how stray cats would all meet in the front of their house by the step, as if they were waiting for food.

He had never met Castiel, nor had he ever heard somebody with a name quite like that. And after four or five days the snowing finally started to really die down, and he noticed how their driveway was the only one that had the cummulative amount of snow in it from the past week’s blizzarding. Dean didn’t have to work due to how it was Sunday either, so he decided to be friendly to his neighbors and shovel for them when Gabe got back. Little did he know that the infamous brother would open the front door and kinda invite him in when he was doing so. From being on the front step of their house to sitting across from him, he was struck in awe at the hue of his eyes even though they were laden with sickness. And now here he was, sitting in their kitchen across from the ever-so-sick Castiel sipping tea infused with honey with him in a near silence.

“So,” Dean said, running his fingers across the empty, glazen mug in his hands. It was awkwardly quiet. He had shed the layers of jackets he was wearing down to a black t-shirt since the heat wave that was the inside of the house quickly took host within the layers he previously had on. The t.v. was on so it wasn’t as bad, but still silence hung in the air. “You have a nice home.”

Castiel looked up at him in puzzlement, which was something to say. The way his dark brown hair stood up in multiple directions, his extremely blue eyes popping out, and the bags under his eyes make it seem funny the way his expression matched it so well. “This is mostly Gabriel’s house, I didn’t move in very long ago.”

“You don’t say,” Dean says, crossing his legs under the table in amusement to the finally striking conversation. For how sick he sounded, Castiel’s voice was way deeper than he was anticipating.

The other man nods, setting down his now empty mug. “This is just temporary until I can find another apartment building. The last was beginning to be unfair with the rates, so I moved.”

“I live with my brother too, actually.” He adds to the conversation in hopes of it continuing. “Sam’s my baby brother even though he’s taller than me. Half the time he’s with his girlfriend Jess though so he’s out of the house after work a lot. It’s still nice to see him when I can though. Usually it’s after work.” He doesn’t notice the small smile that formed on Castiel’s face while he focuses down at the pattern of wood rings in the table.

“Where do you work?” Dean barely notices the question from how horse Castiel’s voice is, but it still registers.

“I uh, co-own a place. Down on Mass. Street.” Dean nods, an embarrassed smile growing on his face like he always gets when he talks about his business. Castiel perks up at it, which is a good sign at least. “It’s just on the end of the row, ‘Dean & Lafitte’s’ I don’t know if you’ve heard of it. We’re relatively new.”

The recognition strikes on Castiel’s face, “Of course! You own that? place?”

“Yeah, with my best friend Benny. He’s the Lafitte part of the name.” He says, seeing the large burst of interest grow in his face. It makes him feel something a little warm in him that isn’t team. “You ever eat there?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’ve seen you there.” Castiel says, coughing a few short times before standing with his mug. “You guys have got some good stuff. Here, let me-”

“Woah, woah, woah, no.” Dean nods, standing up to grab both mugs and Castiel starts to protest. “Look, Cas- can I call you Cas?” Castiel is taken back abruptly from the rebuttal and the sudden nickname, but nods. “Cas, you’re sick and your brother told me. I’m here to take care of you like I told him I would.” His mouth stays shut as Dean starts approaching the sink again. “Good, okay. Would you like anything else at the moment?”

Cas shakes his head, but still stands and exits the room. Dean goes to washing the mugs with soap and water when Cas returns. He’s holding a bottle of Germ-X and squeezes some out into his hands. He extends one, clearing his throat multiple times.

“I’m Castiel, Gabe’s younger brother.” He offers with a weak smile. Dean’s heart warms a little, shaking his hand after he dries his own by simply wiping it off on his jeans.

“Nice to meet you, Cas.” Dean says, admittedly turning a little red.

He’s sure damn cute for being sick.

\-----

Castiel kept looking back and forth between the greens of his eyes. There was no possibility that they were real, yet they were. He cleared his throat, withdrawing his hand in doing so and looking away. Dean did the same, shifting uncomfortably, but quickly beamed back at him with another Space Heater smile. “So I’m gonna go finish your driveway and I’ll make my way back over to see if you need anything,”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Castiel said, offering a weak smile. He picked up the hat and scarf Dean had set on the table where he had his tea, and noticed the matching foreign yet familiar gold lettering written on them both. “Is that…?”

 

“‘One ring to rule them all’ yeah,” Dean chuckled, taking his belongings with a light touch. The laugh was warm enough to make it seem like the Space Heater that set his smile had exploded right next to Cas. “One of my friends, Dorothy, she’s a wiz with needles and yarn.”

“She’s amazing, actually.” Cas offered, making Dean beam only in more pride towards his friend, the tips of his ears turning red. “It’s impressive needlework.”

“Yeah, her and her girlfriend Charlie make the nerdiest set. It makes for great Christmas gifts, though.” Dean laughs lighter than the last time, messing with the scarf’s unfurling tassles as the two stare back at each other. Dean looks down, putting the hat on his head. Castiel also noticed the black, white, and gold yarn puffball that sits on top of his head as well. “Anyways, I better head out there to finish before it starts to snow again.”

Castiel nods, following him to the door. “Of course, yes.”

Dean opens the front door after his jackets and scarf are on, a strong wind blowing through. “So, uh, I’ll be back in a little bit?” He asks, nervous to the response as if he expects Cas ready to not invite him back in.

“Yeah, okay.” Cas says, offering a small smile to get one back in return. Dean escapes through to the cold and within seconds he’s outside trudging back to his shovel looking like he did prior to making his way up the steps as Cas sees him through the front windows of the house. He feels warmer than he did when he was first watching him, but the Space Heater was still off in the corner of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think on tumblr by contacting me at robots-and-exorcisms.tumblr.com


End file.
